Please End My Waiting
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Waiting is all Sonny did the past five years, with her mind focused on an empty promise made to her that she desperately wanted to be kept. All she can do now is go to Chad and ask why he did not come back to end her waiting and keep his promise.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Disney does. **

**Hey there! This is my first fic in this fandom. I plan to write more stories about my favourite couple as of right now, Channy, soon! Please read and review!**

* * *

_**Please End My Waiting**_**  
**

She didn't know why she kept waiting. It seemed like it was eternity, since the last time she could remember when she _wasn't_ waiting. She didn't like it. She didn't like knowing that she was waiting for the past five years. Of course, she knew that it was _her_ choice to wait, but what could she do?

She was merely an innocent victim, one of many.

She didn't know that she was **not** different from the rest. She thought she was finally different.

All she could remember was how she finally had her big break at So Random. Of course, she met people of all sorts but she did not know that she would meet a person like...

"Sonny?" Her head raised a smidge, only to find her best friend, Tawni, looking at her with a concerned expression.

She laughed slightly, surprising herself and Tawni. "What's up?" She beamed brightly as she stood up from her resting place on her windowsill, overlooking New York, New York.

"You know very well what's wrong!" Sonny was taken aback by her best friend's sudden outburst. She listened attentively as her friend continued, "Do you even understand what you have put you and the ones around you through?"

Sonny's brown eyes glistened as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes," her tiny voice managed to whisper.

Realizing her impact on Sonny, Tawni softened her gaze and stepped forward, arms outstretched. Sonny smiled sadly only to find herself walking towards those comforting arms. They stood there for what seemed like eternity, but Sonny couldn't care less. She needed this comfort, but as she realized – an epiphany, if you will – that she was like this the entire time she was waiting.

Waiting – it was one word, but it was her whole world the past five years. But, today, she was going to put an end to it.

"Tawni," Sonny exclaimed when she pulled apart from the embrace, "I need to go back."

Her friend's puzzled expression was all she could see as she giggled unexpectedly. "I need to go _back_ _there_."

Tawni's eyes widened. "What? Why? You know that it would not do you any good, Sonny."

She closed her eyes, imagining just how it would go when she went back. "I don't want this, Tawni. To be kept my entire life _waiting_. I need closure."

Nodding, Tawni seemed to understand her friend's standpoint. She knew exactly what she meant. The past five years were not what she ever envisioned to be. Sonny did not know what it felt to be Tawni, merely the outsider, just watching Sonny wait and wait, not knowing or even expecting for the waiting to come to a close. Tawni knew this was necessary for her friend if she wanted to move on. "I will be there if you need me, hmm?"

Sonny truly smiled this time when she replied, "Of course."

* * *

She never expected to find herself here. She must have envisioned herself to live here for awhile ever since her stay on So Random, but it seemed as though she was wrong.

Sonny tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, for a moment regretting her decision. Though, she knew that she had to do it. Beside her Tawni stood with an arm cuddling her and squeezing her shoulder. "If you want, we could always meet the guys first."

Sonny contemplated Tawni's suggestion. Suddenly, she beamed, giggling to herself, "That would be perfect."

Tawni smiled when she ushered Sonny towards a huge rising complex. They walked to the front entrance and were instantly in awe of the apartment's glamor. Tawni, still mesmerized, stated, "they live on the sixth floor."

Sonny nodded, holding her breath in anticipation. Why was she feeling like this? They were just her friends.

When they reached the sixth floor after what seemed like forever, Sonny let Tawni lead her to their apartment room.

Tawni knocked on the door, and almost instantly, they were met by mirroring shocked expressions.

Finding herself smiling at their antics, she said, "Hey...Nico and Grady."

"Come on in, Sonny! Hey Tawni!" Nico kissed Tawni's cheek, turning her cheeks bright red. Sonny smiled as she knew that Tawni and Nico always had a thing for each other.

Grady chuckled, "Hey Sonny, how you doing?"

Sonny looked up at the man and the corner of her lips lifted, "I've been better."

* * *

Rays entered the room through the floral curtains landing on Sonny's face. She flinched at the sudden brightness of the room, as she opened her brown eyes. Tawni was on the bed adjacent to her, still sleeping peacefully as she had been throughout the entire night.

Sonny giggled to herself, before slapping Tawni's face with her pillow.

Tawni jerked from her slumber, crying out, "Hey!" She glared at Sonny, eyes narrowing at her best friend. "What did you do that for?"

After standing up from her bed, Sonny shook her head in amusement. She walked across the tiled floor to open the curtain and welcome the new day to their hotel room. Staring out at the California day, Tawni whispered softly behind her.

"I take it that you are reading for today?"

Sonny turned around and sighed, "I guess..."

Suddenly, Tawni giggled, with a dazed expression on her face, especially in her eyes. "But that visit to Nico and Grady and then Zora made you feel better, didn't it?"

"Yeah...it did. But I think it did wonders on you, Tawni," Sonny laughed, her voice as melodious as a harp's strings.

Tawni shrugged it off, unaware of the evident blush crawling upon her cheeks. "We should probably get ready right?"

Sonny exhaled soundly before replying, "I guess so."

"Remember, Sonny, I will be there for you, alright?"

Sonny smiled at her friend's reassuring attitude, "Of course, Tawni, always.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this, Tawn." Sonny never would believe that she would ever be standing in front of this mansion again. The man inside the mansion...of course, was the reason behind her waiting.

He made her wait.

And she couldn't wait to end _this_ waiting. Yet, she found herself doubting her abilities, only to be comforted by Tawni.

"I'll be right here." Her sapphire eyes met Sonny's brown ones and Sonny instantly felt wrong to underestimate herself.

She rang the doorbell after mustering up all the courage she could. When the door opened, she lifted her eyes from the ground and found herself staring in the eyes of the very man himself.

"Sonny?" his voice trembled, his eyes widened and all he managed to croak out after was again, "Sonny?"

In turn, she replied monotonously and almost in a cold tone, "Chad."

He nodded in Tawni's direction, a way of acknowledging her presence. However, Tawni simply glared, throwing daggers with her eyes. Sonny smiled slightly, knowing that Tawni was always there when she needed to count on her.

"We have to talk."

Chad's blue eyes wandered as they searched the room directly behind him. He nodded swiftly as he led them in quietly.

The girls sat on the loveseat while Chad sat on the armchair across from them, in his foyer. After minutes of awkward silence, Tawni stood up, demanding to know where the washroom was. Chad was taken aback by her attitude, but simply responded with a "two doors down on the left."

Sonny simply responded when Tawni left, "You know her, always needing to check herself in a mirror."

Chad nodded in remembrance, but after he could only think of saying, "Why are you here, Sonny?"

Lowering her gaze, she felt herself wandering to source of her waiting. That fateful day why she was kept waiting for five years.

"I'm here for closure. I've kept myself waiting and waiting and just waiting for some miracle that you would come back and take me."

Chad's eyes widened. "What? Sonny, you know that we broke up because you couldn't handle being away from me when I shot a movie in England. And you said you needed space and time to figure what to do after So Random. I agreed because I needed to do the same after Mackenzie Falls."

"I know," her soft voice whispered, "But you know that it was you who brought up the notion of breaking up. You said that you would come back Chad!"

Chad's eyes softened, "Sonny..."

"No, Chad! You promised that you would come back to me and that I mattered the world to you! But was I really Chad? Or was I just one of those girls you dated and dumped five weeks later? But with me it was a year?" Sonny raised her voice, the one corner of lip twitching and her eyes darkening. Chad swallowed before trying to reason with Sonny.

"What? Who are you to say I did that to -"

"Save it Chad. You stringed me along for a whole year Chad! I believed you. Wow, was I ever stupid. You promised that you would come back except you stringed along more girls – innocent victims of your stupid and betraying relationships."

"Sonny, I have a rep to uphold and you know that! Sonny," he breathed out, " just hear me out alright? Sonny, I-"

"I just wanted you to come. I just wanted to come to you and say, '_Please_ end my waiting' to you. But I couldn't, because I was so hooked on the idea that you would keep your promise."

"Sonny, please-"

"You know, you never told me how you felt right? If you loved me?" Sonny put emphasize on the last statement, causing Chad's eyes to widen. Sonny continued, "I loved you back then, Chad. I was too scared to admit it to you, in fear of you not having the same feelings for you. Just tell me Chad now, did you ever love me? Because if you did, you would have kept your promise. You would have put an end to my waiting years ago."

Unable to answer, all he managed to croak out was her name in a feeble attempt to plead. Sonny laughed darkly before replying, "I knew it. Well, guess what Chad, I don't love you now. And I will never ever subject myself to waiting for you again."

Sonny stood up from her seat. Chad only managed to stand up in shock as he watched Tawni walk out of the washroom right at that moment. Sonny murmured after a long pause, "I finally have my closure. Goodbye...Chad."

Chad was plastered to his spot, unable to do anything as he watched Sonny and Tawni leave his house. What he did manage to catch was tears cascading down her cheeks. He realized that she had been near tears this entire time and all he wanted to do was justify his actions.

He had to do something.

Sonny's eyes were brimmed with tears, before mumbling to Tawni, "I don't have to wait any more. I can go back. I can start fresh. I can be _free from waiting._" She breathlessly whispered out the last few words as a sign of her relief and happiness.

Tawni only could nod after witnessing the breakdown just moments before. "I know."

* * *

She felt herself fiddling with her phone as she waited for Tawni. After the meeting, all she think about was him. She felt odd...not having to wait any longer. Even though, who she waited for was not worth five years of her life, she knew that she would never replace her life then and now for anything. All she could think was that life went on and of course, life was going to throw anything at her.

She could finally say it. She didn't have to wait any more. She didn't have to worry her friends and family. Sonny especially did not have to worry about waiting for an empty promise she wished ever so desperately and often to be kept. Glancing at her phone, the time was proving to be an enemy to her schedule. Therefore, she was about to text Tawni when she heard her name.

"Sonny!"

Sonny turned around, before dropping her jaw in surprise. Chad was running towards her – his hair dishevelled, his shirt from the night before tucked half tucked in and even one of his shoes weren't slipped on properly.

"Chad?"

"Please listen to me! I-" Chad cried desperately as he managed to catch up to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just listen alright? I was wrong and it was all because of my stupid ego and I hate how I treated you and-"

"Chad, I was just waiting for—" Sonny tried to explain only to be cut off again.

"And I realized I was going to lose you again and I knew I had to stop you because I knew you were going to move on. And I just couldn't let you do that and go back to New York and-" Chad was getting desperate and didn't even notice Sonny tried to interrupt.

"But I'm not going to-"

"I finally knew that I couldn't let all the years you were waiting just pass over my head like that. Sonny, I love you. I have always loved you; I was just too stupid to realize it."

"Chad, I -" Realization dawned upon Sonny once she heard the three words fall out of his lips, as she murmured.

"Sonny, please, just...give me one chance. Give me a chance to redeem myself and give back all those years you've spent waiting."

"Oh, Chad...I..." Sonny turned her head when she realized that Tawni was coming out of the bathroom. She giggled to herself.

Not understanding, Chad was surprised at Sonny's reaction to his confession. "Sonny?"

"I'm not going to New York. I'm just sending Tawni off to New York," Sonny smiled when she looked Chad in his gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm staying in L.A. for a while. You know, soak some sun and rekindle old friendships and start anew here."

After realizing his mistake, Chad was surprised for he never would have fathomed that this would actually happen. "Staying...here?"

Sonny nodded as she exchanged glances with a very puzzled Tawni. Promising to explain to her later, Sonny stepped closer to Chad and looked him in the eye. "Chad, I still love you too."

Chad's eyes widened and felt his heart almost soar out of his body. "You do?"

"I do." It was true – the simplicity of her statement said it all. "But..."

Raising his eyebrow, he managed to ask, "But?"

"I'm not ready to leap into a relationship with you. We have become two different people and I feel like we should get to know each other again. But, if you don't then..." Sonny confessed.

Chad chuckled softly as he smiled. "Sonny, I would get you the sun if you wanted. I would do anything for you. Sonny, I will always love you."

Suddenly, Chad found arms around his torso, as he found himself smiling down at the brunette in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight in an embrace. He murmured into her ears, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. But you know, I waited and I still would wait all the time in the world for you. And I hope you know that."

Sonny pulled apart, and tears glistened in her eyes as she replied, "I do, and I did and will wait too." Sonny found herself hugging him again, ignorant of the fact Tawni was still there.

However, Tawni knew that this love was worth waiting. And Sonny realized that too.

Even after all this _waiting_, Sonny finally realized that there is only one possible outcome of her waiting.

A happy ending.

* * *

**Always exploring and unleashing,**

**ღ 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**


End file.
